This invention relates to an education training device for training a young child to respond to an emergency situation, and more particularly to teaching a young child to respond to an emergency in the home using 911 emergency procedures.
The invention relates to an educational training device for training a young child to respond to a medical emergency using 911 medical emergency procedures.
Previously, it has been known to provide toy telephones which function for players for phonograph records, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,744 wherein music is played through the handset. However, the device is purely for amusement, and lacks any real educational or training value. It is also know to provide educational toys having simulated typewriter keys wherein spelling of words is input through the keyboard in response to audible programmed questions.
With the increased number of emergencies occurring in the home, the problem of adequate instruction for children in order that they may properly handle an emergency situation using 911 medical procedures is becoming a problem to which considerable care need be given.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an educational and training device for training a young child to respond to a medical emergency using 911 emergency procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a 911 medical emergency training device for use with young children which realistically simulates a telephone call to 911 medical personnel.